Falling Further in the Opposite Direction
by KuraiFriend
Summary: Would you team up with a mysterious figure possessing a shady past against all odds in order to get your mother back? OC/OC, both male. Gameverse.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, Wings of Glass is still being looked over by my beta. If you have no idea what I'm talking about, either check out my stories or just ignore the comment entirely. Up to you.**

**Also, "Brat" when used as a name in here is pronounced "Brought". It's Russian for "brother".**

**As for warnings, there will be some cursing (cussing) and some gay-ness. Actually, a lot of gay-ness. BUT NO SMUT! Period.**

**I hope you enjoy the story ^^**

* * *

><p>"I do look rather dashing, don't I?" A few small embers glittered their way off Jona's bright orange fur as she flipped her scorching paw against the two ears resting atop her skull. They whipped backward in imitation of a human's hair, "Fabulous."<p>

Another Pokémon, who, though perfectly concealing himself in a replica of Jona's physical form, spoke in a very masculine voice as he followed behind the foxy female. Only the lack of a dried stick allowed a deaf man to tell the difference between the two. "You'd be prettier if you were a guy."

Her amber eyes narrowed at his remark- how utterly disgraceful! She directed her attention away from the glistening reflective surface pounded into the wall. Her psychically-attuned brain knew this as fact, for she had chosen it as the most beautiful out of every other mirror in this cave and yet_ still _could not free it from its rocky tomb. How sad that it were to be left here to waste away…and how horrid this dumb black illusion fox treated her! If it were not for the type advantage, she would have taught a lesson in a instant!

"You wanna fight, pretty boy?" She stuck out her hand-made want to emphasize her magickal power. Two rawst berries dangled in front of Loki's nose, their skin painted a bright red and their leaves cut diagonally to imitate Jona's favorite holiday plant that allowed her to lock lips with virtually anyway unlucky enough to be caught underneath them, so long as she placed the stick above her head as well. She did not.

"That's enough you two," Loki and Jona's trainer called from several feet away. Of course Ohio, about the most "patient" (at least, so he says) trainer out there, just _had_ to get the most ill tempered Pokémon in Kalos.

"Fine. But I'm not sleeping next to _him_ at our hotel room!"

A dull look remained on the raven-haired boy's face, "I never asked you to."

"Alert! Alert!" squawked a screechy voice. A tannish bird-like creature flapped in and circled over their heads like a vulture, "Pigeon to Brat! Pigeon to Brat! X-scissor, X-scissor!"

"Huh?" a pink-tipped head poked up. Brat blinked his icy eyes and sped to the direction his companion came from. The gallade was followed by Ohio, who reached deep into his black messenger bag. However, Ohio didn't have enough time to pull an object out before a heavy metal bat made contact with his skull. Jolts of pain raced around him. His vision blurred. His partner immediately jumped to his side, wishing for the love of Arceus the lucario knew Heal Pulse, as Brat raced to the boy's attacker.

"Which ones do we grab?" A man in shining white armor asked the woman beside him in the same dress.

"The lucario a-and the gallade."

"Get away from my Pokémon!" Ohio gritted through his teeth.

"Still up, huh?" The man swung again and this time a few drops of blood spilled onto Ohio's bright blue jacket. This stupid-ass's Australian accent scrapped at his ears, and the last thing his grey eyes observed was a blue blur being stuffed into a burlap sack, the green blur beside it being knocked unconscious.

Then blackness. Nothing but blackness.

Just like before.

* * *

><p>"Mom!" The brunette cries, 15 years old and about to step out on his very first adventure. Two faces smiled back at him before being tossed into his backpack, one of his own and the other of the woman he is calling to, only 10 years younger.<p>

"Mom?" All that is missing is his pair of lucky socks, which are truly missing. Willbert's mother should know whether or not they are in the wash.

A growl from downstairs alerts him. It is highly unusual to hear his poochyena roar. His is quicker on its feet than most, but also nowhere near as aggressive, so hearing it growl is unsettling. The boy reaches for his red-and-green sneakers before rushing down the steps.

"Mom?" he calls again, this time more worried at the lack of anyone in sight. The front door had been flung open and now lay against the wall, barely staying secure on its top hinge.

"Get that thing away from me!" A shrill voice calls from the kitchen as Willbert hears another bark and races towards it, only to find a more upsetting scene than no one at all: his mother knocked out cold and being stuffed into a burlap bag by a woman in a long purple gown. The gown covers all but her face and hands, the former being concealed by an identically-colored deep plum hood and the latter safely hidden by a black pair of gloves. Another person in the same outfit, but this time a man, cowers behind his hissing litwick from Willbert's lovely dark pooch.

"MOM!" said boy screams and rushes to her side, only to be stopped by a devious ball of gas that sends him into a coughing fit.

"We aren't here for you, boy. Now get lost before you end up in a sack too," the woman glares at him in the same way her ghastly does.

"Rover!" he calls in panic and the pooch leaps to his side, once again assuming a protective stance.

The woman laughs, "We don't care how much you growl,"

"I do!" the man squeaks.

"Quiet!" she shouts to him, then refocuses her attention back on the brunette, "We don't care how much you growl, but show as much as a fang of a bite and there'll be flames up all three of your asses. And I'm not referring to your mother," her chocolate eyes glance over to her companion's and she wipes a strand of blonde hair to the side, "Don't get in our way."

Willbert shakes his head in disbelieve, "Who…who are you?"

The woman rises, throwing the burlap sack over her shoulder. She begins to leave but stops in front of the dog guarding her exist, "Move aside, please."

"WHO ARE YOU?!"

She sighs, "Where others tease and poke their fun, and cause you to feel sad and run,"

Her companion (who is currently hiding behind her) continues, "We rejoice to share our quirks t-to the sun,"

They reach under their robes to reveal a rainbow-colored pendant with a bright pink heart. The last two lines are chanted in unison, "We're team Quirky- to shed light on differences as bright as summer's day!  
>"We're team Quirky- to support yourself in every way!"<p>

"Team…Quirky?" a confused expression seeps onto the amber-eyed child, "What do you want with my mom?"

"Intelligence, of course. She's a _brilliant _archaeologist…or so I'm told. They don't tell us grunts all that much."

"What? She's not a- HEY!" He's cut off by the force of being pushed into the wall by a gloved hand. Rover chomps onto the man's leg, who lets out a long "YOW!" and kicks it off. "Stupid dog!" he screams and races towards the front door.

The woman rolls her eyes, "Mary. Toxic."

"You promised us fire!" Willbert cries as a sickening feeling surges through him.

"You want fire? I can give you fire. Lantard! Will-o-Wisp." Rover madly dashes around them, its speed enhanced by the adrenalin. The woman gives it a nice welcome with her black boot. Both her and her teammates take the opportunity to run from a burning dog and its poisoned master.

"Rover," Willbert coughs, "We have…to…get to a pokecenter, but the next one's not…it's in…the next…town…" he collapses on the floor, the light white hat slipping off his head as consciousness fades…

…And the next thing he hears is a howl.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't remember if I said this already, but 'Brat' is pronounced 'Brought' and means 'brother' in Russian. ...or so I'm told.**

* * *

><p>Willbert opens his eyes to busy white walls. He looks around; a T.V. hangs on the wall directly across from him. Two beds lay to his right, both unfilled, and to his left, a single grey chair. In this chair sits a girl about his age with bright red curls dangling down between her shoulder blades, fixed into a ponytail by a dark pink bow. Her head rests against her shoulder, which is covered in nothing more than a spaghetti strap the same color as her bow. The bare arm extends to let her hand hold up her cheek. A pair of white skinny jeans hugs her tan legs (assuming they're the same shade as the rest of her visible body). Her eyes are closed, and a peaceful expression smiles on her face. "Rover!" Willbert calls to his dog who is sleeping on this girl's lap. Both of their eyes shoot open at once. Rover bounds on top of its master and excitedly licks his face. Curiously, the female observes this interaction.<p>

"You woke me up," she yawns. Her eyes were larger than expected- big, green, buggy eyes- and they glance over to a small end table beside her where a pair of round glasses rest. She picks them up and plops them on her face, suddenly portraying a very nerdy appearance.

"Sorry." The brunette strokes his pokémon while examining the girl. He tries to search the depths of his memory for a name for the face, but there is none. "Who are you?"

"My name's Latvia." She smiles.

"Hi. I'm Willbert. What exactly happened?"

"Well, I was in the neighborhood when I heard a howl and your pokémon came charging toward me. He grabbed onto my pant leg and tried to drag me toward the house-"

Rover offers a slightly confused expression for her story, but she ignores it.

"-he seemed so excited, y'know? I followed him to your house and you were just laying there, passed out...the nearest pokécenter wasn't _too _far away, so him and I helped you here."

"Thanks! You said I was...wait...MOM!"

"I'm not your mom."

"No no! My mom's been kidnapped by these weird people in weird outfits that threw her in a sack!" Willbert slips on his white cap that had been on the stand next to him, and reaches for the red v-neck jacket underneath. It covers up the plain white shirt he possess, but doesn't match so well with his shoes. At least they don't clash.

"Wait!" Latvia rises to her feet that are hidden by her bright red converses with white trimming. "The nurse said to stay here incase something's wrong!"

"But I have to help my mom!"

"Where are you going to go?!"

Despite being about to bound out the building, this makes Willbert freeze.

"What town are we in?"

"Petalburg, why?"

"Then I'm going to my-"

"Willbert!" He's cut off by the panicked scream of a girl with a red bandana that could easily pass for his sister. The neighbor bursts through the door at break-neck speed.

"Roxanne!" The brunette gasps and braces her in a friendly hug.

"Are you okay? What happened?"

"No time to explain! I have to get to my dad!"

"But the nurse told you to wait!"

Roxanne looks over to see the girl once again holding Rover in her lap. "Who are you?"

"I'm Latvia. I brought Willbert to the pokécenter."

"Thank you so much! But- hey!" She grabs hold of the male's shirt as he tries to slide out. "I'm not done with you yet!"

He angrily tries to shake off her iron grip, but is deemed unsuccessful. "I need to talk to my dad!"

"Well _I'm _coming with you! And you'll tell me the story on the way there."

"I'm okay with that."

Willbert and Roxanne both bolt out the door, leaving Latvia and Rover to exchange an impatient look.

The red-headed female sighs. "Is he always like that?"

Rover barked in response, leaping to his soft-pawed feet and ushering her to follow.

"Well," she sighs while bounding after the pooch, "So much for my explorations."

* * *

><p>"They're <em>kidnapped?!<em>" He knew they weren't joking. The grey-eyed, raven-haired teen had been with his companions long enough that they'd learned a while back not to joke about such a serious matter. Their trainer's angered efforts to find the missing two would be hell enough, but his reaction to finding them laughing...that was a wrath none of them wished to endure.

"Please, Ohio," his delphox purred, "You have to understand that we tried out best-"

He moved his hands from hiding inside his jacket pockets to shielding his face from visibility. There was no way…

"Shh...I just need...to sit…" His head honestly did feel like it was empty.

"_Light-headedness is due to the-"_

He silenced the informative voice that proved otherwise and forced a few tears back from escaping his eyes. All of his training, and he was defeated so easily…?

Ohio mentally slapped himself. Sulking would do as much good as looking for a way to turn back time. If he couldn't rewind the clock, then at the very least he could apply his knowledge now. All he needed to do was think…

A pair of blue arms wrapped around his neck and he was shocked to find a sympathetic lucario comforting him.

"Lucca?" His own ghostly-white hand reached up to stroke his partner's snout in assurance that this was real, that the blue blur he remembered getting shoved into a bag was something or someone else, or maybe, if he was lucky, this was all just a dream and he'd soon wake up to find the two missing members sound asleep in the hotel room.

But you can't wake up from a non-existent dream no matter how hard you try.

"I remember that overconfident bastard hitting me in the head. What happened after that?"

"Ohio," the male lucario spoke softly into his ear, "Loki was so nice! They wanted to take Brat and I, so he made himself look like me 'cause he knows how close friends we are and how we'd go mad without-" The trainer placed a hand over Lucca's mouth to silence him without yelling. Lucca, being used to this method, quickly ceased chatter.

He looked to Jona. "So just Loki and Brat are missing. No one else?"

"That's correct."

"Where's Pigeon?"

"Right here! Right here!" said pidgeot squaked as she flew through the cave opening. "I scouted! They went this way!" With a flutter of her wings, she was back outside with three figures following close behind. However, after several minutes, the trail was lost…

* * *

><p>He's happy to see the two at his gym. The presence of the two light brunettes with pale blue eyes- both wearing red jackets, both wearing sneakers that don't match, one male (his son) with black shorts, a green backpack and white cap, one female (his family's neighbor) with pigtails, white shorts, a green shoulder bag slung across her back and red bandana keeping together her hair- means that his boy had safely made it to his gym, along with his best friend and, if Norman's lucky, his boy's girlfriend (whom he would <em>definitely <em>approve of). However, the panicked expression on both of their faces, along with the family pet leading a stranger after them, forces him to worry about what he fears most; why he kept Willbert from traveling for six years after the majority of trainers begin their journey. Something bad had happened.

"Ah, Willbert! Roxanne!"

"Dad! Mom's been kidnapped!"

Something very bad had happened.

"WHAT?!"

"These weird guys were in our kitchen and Mom was in a sack and they had weird outfits and ghosts and I was poisoned and-!"

"Slow down! You said they had on outfits? Describe them."

"Um...purple. Purple cloaks! And a rainbow necklace in the shape of a heart!"

For a split second, sheer mortification peeks through his eyes, but his calm composure quickly regains control.

"I think you all had better step inside and explain what happened...from the beginning."

* * *

><p>"From what you describe...I'd say to pack your bags."<p>

"Excusé moi?" Though his Sinnohan accent forced the words out in an odd flow, Looker still understood the other's speech. After all, they'd both spent enough time in Kalos to pick up on the language, even with a few pronunciation errors.

"I know _exactly_ who you're talking about! In fact, I was just about to leave for Hoenn myself."

Ohio thought for a moment. What on Earth did Hoenn have to do with the kidnapping?

"_The Hoenn region is located in the southern part of Japan, typically warm in temperature. It's starters consist of-"_

"_Antagonists,"_ he commanded the voice in his head. "_What are the organizations trying to create major change in society?"_

"_...Team Magma. Objective: Expand the land. Team Aqua. Objective: Expand the Sea."_

"_Are either known for kidnapping pokémon?"_

"_No."_

It took about half a second for the entire conversation to take place.

"Elaborate."

"You're telling me about a group known as Team Normality. They're rather low-profile, so little is known. What the International Police have found so far is that they're conducting some activity with mega evaluation. We've come across a few cases of stolen pokémon from that group, but only of ones with the potential to mega evolve."

"Even ones without stones?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

Ohio paused, removing his black cap with pink buttons and raking his hand through his hair. "What about Hoenn?"

"It is believed that that is where their base of operations is located. I was instructed by my superior to scour the region for any more leads. If there were to be a place your pokémon are at...I'd say it's there."

The teen sighed. What would his mom say? Sure, she let him explore the entirety of Kalos, but to journey halfway across the world? He _was _18, but even still…

"I know what you must be thinking," Looker interrupted. "I assure you, even with your bright-blue-with-pink-trim hoodie, denim jeans and black boots that reach halfway up your calf, no one will recognize you. People do not pay much attention to the other regions' elites."

"I realized. That's not what I was thinking."

"Then what's troubling y-?"

"Ohio!" A humanoid in a full-body suit resembling a Tron outfit stepped it. She's followed by a tan woman with short honey-colored hair and a long black trench coat. One of her hands rested in her pocket while the other held onto a mawile perched on her shoulder at level with her chocolate eyes.

The first humanoid removed her black helmet to reveal a dark-skinned lady with a bright smile plastered on her face and black curls whipping back with the helmet. She ran up to him and embraced him in a hug. "You came to battle?"

"Sorry, Emma. Not today."

The woman behind him cocked her head to the side. "Is something wrong?"

"Actually, Mimi, there is, but it's a bit lengthy."

"Oh?"

"It's nothing of your concern."

"It is if we're going to be left running this place."

"Please." Looker snapped a book shut, causing a little espurr between Emma's legs to jump. "Do not fight! Ohio and I are going on a scouting mission in Hoenn to investigate the intentions and whereabouts of Team Normality. I need you two to stay here incase anything happens. If so, alert us."

"Looker, how come we never get to go on the far away investigations?" the dark haired girl questioned, beginning the process of undoing her suit.

"Because you seem to do just fine on the local ones."

"But-"

"No buts! Ohio, I'll alert your mother of our trip. I don't think she'll mind."

Said male nodded. "I'll restock on equipment. Only the essentials."

"Whatever you can fit in your bag."

Emma hugged Ohio goodbye while Mimi glared, still upset that neither of the two who _lived _with the spy hadn't been chosen.

Once the two men were out of earshot, Ohio muttered to his company, "You're scared, aren't you?"

"That depends. I could ask you the same."

"You know why I'm worried. It's not just my mother."

"Yes, I know. But they won't be in Hoenn."

"That we know of. But Emma- and Mimi- you don't want them hurt."

"You're quite observant for a man your age. But you're right. They're like daughters to me, and I'd rather them not be put in harm's way. This is a very dangerous job!"

Ohio looked at the long road ahead of them, with all its twists and turns, bumps, litter, potholes...there was a feeling boiling deep in his gut that he wouldn't be able to just fly over this one…and took a long, exasperated sigh. "I realized."


End file.
